Guardimon
by PirateTetra
Summary: A mix between Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (or better known in this story as Kaimon), Pokémon, and Digimon where guardians for each of the three must connect with their given monsters to save the Human World, Kaimon World, Pokémon World, and Digital World from harm of virus and enemy-type monsters. -Story by PirateTetra (starring as Tetra), Cosmok13 (Sparkle), & AwesomeSocksFTW (Mistie)
1. Episode 1

"La, la la la, lalalalala!" The girl with sparkles in her hair sang happily. For the first day of school, she was actually pretty happy even as a freshman. With her shining blue eyes on her peach face, purple hair with a few light purple and violet streaks, a white T-shirt that was under a red vest with orange and yellow striped sleeves. Along with a green and blue plaid skirt and purple knee length socks with pink shoes. Gold brackets all over her arms, and a gold necklace with a heart connected to it. Wearing rose red heavy lipstick and pink blush along with red eyeshadow.

One of her friends, a girl with silver hair with blue and black streaks in it, sighed as she jabbed the screen in her hands with her thumb. "How are you so happy about school? School?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy? We finally start High School, which mean we're reaching adulthood. Which means handsome boys are just around the corner." The purple girl sighed happily as she clapped her hands on her face. "Not to mention all the drama, gossip, and hanging out with my BFFs" she then hugged the girl with the silver hair and the girl next to her who had chocolate skin, brown eyes, dark brown wavy hair with a pink hat and a light blue shirt with a pink fluffle open hoodie, including a fabric crocheted lavender necklace..

The hatted one commented, "Eh~, yeah… I'm not really into 'boys'. Not real ones, at least."

"And drama? I can do without that, and omg, I hate you creeper!." The one holding the screen let her head drop back, and holds out the tablet, with a red screen on it.

"I hope you don't plan on playing that the whole school year." The Sparkle girl advised a little bit of a chuckle.

The girl regarded her friend cooly. "I make no such promises." She then clicked on respawn, and started concentrating on her game.

"I worry about you, Mistie, what about you, Tetra?" The sparkle girl asked her pink hoodie friend.

Tetra makes a sigh in defeat. "At least no boy or boys for me, though."

"Aw, it's nice to know I'm loved." Mistie let out a laugh. "Besides, it's not like I'll play it all the time. I still play Pokémon a lot."

"That's not what I meant, I meant the tablet in general." Sparkle told Mistie.

"Oh. Sorry. Hey, the school. Great." Mistie turned the tablet off, and slid it into her backpack.

The girl with her trademark pink hoodie watched Mistie put her tablet away, then looks up at Sparkle with a grin plastered on her face. "I play video games all the time, too, you know."

"But you can at least play them when the appropriate time happens." Sparkle told Tetra. "Now come on, we have to hurry, the bell will ring soon and I don't want to be late for my first class." Sparkle then sprinted into a run toward the school.

Tetra shrugs, and follows Sparkle at a fast pace.

Mistie watched them take off, but continued at same pace. Pulled tablet out again, deciding to wait until in class to turn it off.

* * *

"What are we to do? We can't protect the Human world from our creatures for much longer!"

"I have no words to comply. Do you have any words to comply, General?"

"Besides the fact that we need a solution to our problem, no."

"If you are willing to accept my request, the queen of the Kaimon, Horakhty, I have one idea. We could find new personas."

"Is that wise, though?"

"At this point, we are out of options and little time. We each will chose a human being of our own choice and test them. If they pass, we will make them the new guardians, with some guidance, of course."

"If you think that is best, then so be it."

"Very well, choose your human and give them three of your own creatures, any questions?"

"No, m'lady," multiple voices reply simultaneously.

"Very well, choose your human, bring your own creatures to them that fits their personality, and we will then begin the test when we bring them here."

"Yes, m'lady."

* * *

After classes of introductions, it was time for lunch. Tetra grabbed her cold lunch from her locker, as well as sneaking her DSes into her hoodie's inner pockets.

Mistie sat down at a random table, half looking for her friends, half concentrating on her game.

Tetra enters the lunchroom, and soon finds Mistie, seating herself at the table. She reaches in for one of her DSes, and turns on.

"Hey, Tetra. Have you seen Sparkle yet?"

"No." Tetra looks around the lunchroom for Sparkle. "Maybe she's using the restroom or doing something quick before coming?"

"Hi! Girlfriends!" Sparkle echoed through the lunchroom that a few students actually looked at her as she skipped to where her friends were. Her rainbow purse swaying around her arm. As she sat down with her salad and water in hands. "So, have you girls enjoyed your first half of the classes?" She asked with a kind smile.

Tetra glances around the lunchroom, and sees the small audience of faces. Huffing a breath, she explains, "One, I'm not your girlfriend, and two, there was barely any learning going on in the classes. So, not exactly."

"It's just an expression," Sparkle laughed a little. "Besides, don't you like your teachers? And I think a few boys in math class was looking at me. Oh, why did I have to curse with such beauty?" She asked cupping her head in her hands with her eyes close making a pout face. "

"Okay, then…" Tetra commented, continuing her lunch with the thought of, What in Hyrule is going on, here?

"I, for one, hated it. Ugh, I can tell already Math is gonna be a fuckin' horror. She reminds me somewhat of some other teachers I had, look nice and sweet and then bam!" Mistie hit the table with her hand. "They turn out to be bitc…. Jerks. Oh, by the way, I have a new Fennekin!" She turned the screen around, showing a Pokedex page showing the Fox Pokemon. "Isn't she adorable?"

Seeing the Pokemon, Tetra puts on a smile and says, "Yeah, she is," but she didn't really know what to think of it. It wasn't bad to her, though, either.

"Aw, it's so adorable, I wish I had one." Sparkle pouted in jealousy.

"Oy, you didn't say how your classes were, yet," Tetra reminded Sparkle.

"Oh, right, well, my first class was Geography and we learned that a festival will be coming to our town in a few weeks. In Art class, we learned about the famous artist that ever were born, along with Math it was so fun, my new math teacher sure knows how to make learning fun." Sparkle said in her positive mood like she always was.

Tetra shrugged. "Not my teachers, I'm sure."

Mistie muttered under her breath, "Lucky. My teachers all suck." She exited the Pokémon game, and went to Minecraft. "Tee-hee, Minecraft! Oh, Sparkle, what festival?"

"It's a fall festival, celebrating the last day of fall." Sparkle answered. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have a game as well." The purple said as she took out her own purple DS.

"What game?" Mistie asked, training her blue and black eyes on her friend. Sparkle held the screen to her friend as the screen appeared.

"Ta-da, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Game play. I can play with anyone over the world with my deck of Duel Monsters. It's totally the most popular game of the century."

Mistie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, nu-uh. If you want to get technical, Minecraft is the most popular game of the century. Over 10,000 people play it, and it ranks above GTA 5, and even Call of Duty." She pointed a finger at her screen, portraying the game.

"Ok, ok, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Sparkle defended.

"It wasn't offensive…. But Minecraft is awesome. Lol."

"Lol!" Sparkle laughed along.

Tetra laughs as well, but she doesn't bother even daring to say it the weird way that was very common in texting. Then she takes focus into her light blue DS, and plays a Digimon game, imagining herself with a grin implanted on her face.

* * *

After the remaining hours of school and the awkwardness of the common mistakes on first days, Sparkle, Mistie, and Tetra walk together to the park.

"I have to say, the first day of school may have had its down, but at least we had some ups, right?" Sparkle asked her friends.

"Maybe…" Mistie said.

"Well, you're right about that, I guess. The actual studying and learning on most days is what drains my energy out of my day. Sometimes writing more than gym..." Tetra adds. She puts her hand over her pockets to make sure her DSes are still there, and she sighs in relief that they are. She can't make out why she suddenly got such a worry.

"I can't until I get home, five people have already challenged me. I can't wait to kick their butts into next week!" Sparkle jumped in excitement.

Tetra chuckles, and checks the time on her light blue DS before putting it away again.

"Have fun with kicking peoples' butts.* Mistie said, smiling slightly.

"And have fun training your Fennekin." Sparkle commented back at her friend as she saw a turn in the road.

Mistie grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait to get her leveled up. I'm thinking of putting her on a team with my Snivy and my Riolu. Or maybe I should put her with my Litwick? Or Onix? Hmmm."

"Oh, here's where I have to go, see you two tomorrow, let me know how your Fennekin training goes." Sparkle waved as she left.

Mistie waved. "Bye, good luck in your duels!"

"Bye," Tetra waved as well. She decided to get out her DS and play Digimon. "Come on, be a pal, Palmon!"

"Come on, I need a good card to turn this Duel around!" Sparkle demanded to her game as she walked to the distance.

Smiling at her friends, Mistie turned towards her street. "Bye, guys. Go, Pikachu!"

* * *

Sparkle had made it back home and was playing her final challenge for tonight. "It all comes down to this last card," she told herself as she drew a card from her video game deck and her mouth made a wide smile. "Oh yeah baby! I activate Mirror Wall, so your monster gets his attack cut down to half and you lose the game!" Sparkle threw herself onto her bed as she won her fifth duel that night. "Sometimes, I am just too good for myself. I wonder how Mistie and Tetra are doing?" she thought out loud.

* * *

Mistie was in her backyard, lying on the grass and imagining what it'd really be like to be in a Pokemon world. She smiled, imagining a Snivy beside her.

* * *

Tetra was on her bed, eager to win the battle she was just about to lose at. Deciding to think up a plan, she went for a walk along random roads, not really caring where she was going, as long as she wasn't in the middle of them. "All right... Let's do this, Palmon, I know you can!" she cheered as she followed her plan, starting with Palmon's Poison Ivy attack against the weaker one of the two they're battling against.

Later that night, Sparkle laid in her bed, still fully clothed. It was only 10 pm and her parents were still asleep, but she was too busy kicking but as always. "Just a few more turns and you are done," she whisperedly said to the screen trying not to wake her parents up. However, before she could draw, her screen went black right there. "What?" She was confused and nervous. "No, no, no, no, no, I was just about to win, too!" As if by her words of command, the screen went back on, but it said words that spoke to her. 'Do you like Kaimon? (Duel monsters)?' Sparkle blinked in confusion of the words and looked around. She reached for her nightstand which held her lamp and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't light. Sparkle was scared at this point, still, she answered the question with a yes. Then it asked, "will you become the Guardian of Kaimon?" "Is this part of the game?" Sparkle asked herself. Yet she still answered yes. The next thing Sparkle knew, the screen lit up a bright white and it became so hot, she yelped and threw the game console away. Then, three figures appeared before her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked as the figures became more apparent. She blinked in surprise. "No way!"

* * *

After awhile of lying on the grass, Mistie heard a strange sound coming from the wooded area behind her house. Scrambling upright, she clambered up it, and walked around a bit. She soon saw a strange, blue light. Walking towards it, she saw it was a phone of a sort. Picking it up, she read, "Will you care for Pokémon, with all your heart?" Mistie looked at it slightly confused, then thinking it was a varied version of one of the games, she clicked yes. It then read, "Are you willing to become a guardian?" Again, confused, she clicked yes, thinking it was just a different game. She watched the screen glow brighter, and Mistie blinked, and suddenly found herself in a strange room.

* * *

"Alright!" Tetra yelled in victory of her technique. Her voice echoed through the atmosphere, and she didn't want to wake up anyone, making them grumpy, so she started walking around grassy areas that didn't seem property of anyone. Continuing her game, she thought she heard something in the distance. Tetra looked up. She didn't see anything, but when she looked at her screen on the light blue DS, she saw just a black screen with white letters forming the words, "Are you a Digimon lover?" and then the choices of "Yes" or "No". Confused, Tetra looked in the distance again, then went back to her screen and chose "Yes". "Of course," Tetra grinned. Going with what's being asked of her, she chose the answers she cherishes. The screen then asked, "Will you become a guardian?" with the same answer choices. Tetra had chosen, "Yes" again. Right after that, the screen had suddenly shone a white blinding light that caused Tetra to turn away from the screen slightly to adjust to. She felt a sort of unusual vibration from the DS in her hands. Okay...? Tetra thought when suddenly, something jumped out of the DS, and Tetra knew it wasn't a 3DS she was on. She jumped back in surprise, but kept a firm grip on the DS with her right hand. When the light died down, she saw what had jumped out of her DS, and she couldn't help but smile greatly. This is so insane... So insane...

Sparkle couldn't help but stare at the three beings she saw before her. One of them wore a black outfit with a black cowboy hat and white skin with blond hair and blue eyes. The next one was a lady with dark aqua blue high boots, short skirt, skirt showing her midriff, a brown belt with a knife holder and a soward behind her back along with golden hair and a brown flowing ruined cape with a cowboy hat. She looked like a normal human but her right arm was banged up, though there was no sign of bleeding. The last one looked to be the youngest of the three. She had blonde straight hair with pink eyes and normal human skin, along with tight pink leggings and a black outfit. But she had claws for feet and hands and pink angel feather wings.

"This can't be real, you can't be real!" Sparkle said in disbelief.

"I assure you, young guardian, it is real." the black one said in a sort of rough voice. Sparkle gasped at her voice.

"But you're Duel Monsters, you can't be real!" Sparkle protested.

"Actually, we're Kaimon," the blond girl said in a kind voice as she corrected Sparkle.

"Kaimon?"

"It's short for Kai monsters," the bird girl with a mischievous voice told the girl.

"Ok, this has to be a crazy dream, yeah that's it, it's just the dinner and my dreaming that's causing me to see this." Sparkle tried to reassured herself.

"Well, since we are to be together for a long while, let us get to know each other better." The red one suggested. "I am Fire Sorcerer, I may be small yet my fire powers aren't something to joke about, I burn any villain in my sights."

"And I am Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. But call me Warrior Lady, I am a very good sword woman despite my appearance. And don't think I won't go easy on you cause I'm a girl." She winked as she drew her soward out from her back.

"And I'm Harpie Girl, a bird female creature. Despite my beauty, my attack is sharp." The bird girl told Sparkle.

"I don't know whether to find you all pretty or creepy." Sparkle was confused about what she should think of this situation.

"Enough talk, we all must leave for the test." Fire Sorcerer told Sparkle as they were being covered in a most like fog.

"Wait, go where, what test?"

"All will be explained soon enough." Warrior lady assured her new caretaker.

* * *

Smiling at the creatures in front of Tetra, she couldn't help but ask them, "Are you Digimon?"

There were three of them. A plant-like one nodded. "Yep. I'm Palmon."

All Tetra could do was nod. "& you're Gatomon, & you're Gomamon..." she stated. She didn't know how to feel at that moment.

Gomamon smiled. "Wow, it's so awesome you know us so well."

"Mm-hm. I've always liked & known about Digimon."

Gatomon added, "Hm. Well, that's a good sign for our guardian to know."

"'Guardian'? Oh, that. So, now I'm your...?"

Gomamon finished Tetra's sentence, "Guardian, yep!"

The entire event was mind boggling for Tetra, but exciting all the same. But something had occurred to her. "Wait, if you're here, then, is there some kind of danger going on?"

"Kinda," Palmon answered. "It's more like a test."

"What kind of test?"

Gomamon appeared uncertain about something to Tetra. "The problem is, we don't know, either. We were told that we couldn't be trusted to keep a secret."

"That's not what they said!" Gatomon interrupted.

"Well, it sure seemed like it," Gomamon defended.

Tetra looks at the time on her DS, and then at the Digimon. "I think we should get home. Are you going to come?"

Gomamon answered with his usual enthusiastic voice. "Course we are! Didya think we'd let you go without us?"

Tetra giggled, and looked at her DS again. This seems to act like a Digivice... Tetra thought. Then she was about to walk home, but the others directed her in another direction. They all walked somewhere with Tetra only curious to know, but doesn't ask.

* * *

Mistie looked around the room in confusion. She then noticed three creatures standing nearby, and she blinked at them in confusion and shock. "Snivy? Fennekin? R-Riolu? Okay, somebody musta given me a dose of sleeping pills, 'cause this is whacked up."

One of the creatures, Snivy, stepped forward. "You aren't dreaming. This is all very real."

Mistie stared at him. "Okay, even if Pokémon did exist, they don't talk."

"This is a special world, where we are allowed to. And you have been chosen to be the guardian of the Pokemon world, if you pass the test." Finnekin said, delicately washing her ears.

"Uh…. Okay, then… If this is real, then hi! I really love Pokémon, if you couldn't already tell." Mistie crouched down as she spoke, wanting to poke them, to see if they were real. She decided against it, and instead motioned to Riolu, who was still standing further back. "Is he okay?"

Snivy laughed. "He's fine, but he doesn't speak much, unless he has too. He prefers being on our home."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… What test, though?"

For the first time, Riolu spoke. "You can find that out soon enough. But, do you trust us?"

Mistie hesitated, then said, "Yes, I guess I do."

* * *

"Huh?" Sparkle looked around to see herself in a rocky environment in a clear calm night. Her Kaimons close together with her. "Where are we?" Sparkle asked.

"This is the environment you will have your test." Fire Sorcerer told her master. "You won't be taking it alone, however, the next two Guardians will be coming shortly."

"Who are the other two Guardians?" Sparkle couldn't help but asked.

"You'll find out soon." Harpie girl promised as they waited.

'I wonder if they're someone I know.' Sparkle thought to herself.

Mistie looked around in surprise. "Da heck kinda place for a test is this?" She looked at her Pokemon, and remembered they couldn't speak.

Sparkle was startled as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw someone in the distance. It was probably one of the other two Guardians who came here to take a test. "I know that voice." Sparkle told herself. She headed toward the girl. "Mistie?!"

"What's up, girlie?" Mistie didn't bother turning around.

"Don't tell me you're one of the Guardians too." She said a little surprised.

"No, I'm not. I just happened to get Pokémon and get transported here for the 'test'. Definitely not a Guardian."

"But, I'm here for a test and I'm a guardian," Sparkle told her friend.

"So if you're here for the test, you must be the Guardian as well." Warrior Lady stated.

"The Guardian of Pokémon to be exact." Fire Sorcerer added.

"It was a joke!" Mistie rolled her eyes, and said to her Pokémon, "Seriously, they know how to ruin a good joke." Snivy made a laugh.

"Ha, sorry, I guess I'm nervous. It's been one day at school and we already have a test." Sparkle shook a little.

"It'll be fine. This isn't your average pencil and paper test. It's a freaking battle test for crying out loud." Mistie put an arm out, slightly, and Fennekin jumped up, sitting on her shoulder. Says, "Fennekin is so pretty, even better than in the game. And Snivy and Riolu are awesome too. But, who're yours?"

"Oh, the one in the red is Fire Sorcerer, she's a fire type. Along with Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, a soward fighter or something along the line. And Harpie Girl, she's a wind type. Apparently I'm their new master or something."

Mistie tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't it supposed to be Harpie Lady? And I wonder when the third Guardian will be here… I have a feeling I know who it is."

"Wait, you mean...Tetra?"

Grinning, Mistie nodded.

"But what if this is too dangerous? I mean, we don't even know what we will fight." Sparkle told her friend.

"Calm down. If it's anything like the games, it'll be totally safe...Unless because it's real, the special abilities of whatever actually work against us…"

"In all honesty, this is probably the first time I've ever been scared." Sparkle said.

"Do not fear, Kaimon Guardian, we will protect you when things get rough." Warrior Lady of the Wasteland promised as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Sparkle turned toward the lady and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be brave, as long as I'm with my friends." Sparkle reassured herself.

Tetra and her new Digimon friends come along, seeing other in the distance. They walk towards the larger group, soon seeing Tetra's human friends. Mistie? she thought. Sparkle? Though, Tetra's mind was yet again confused, she went along with it as she and the Digimon neared them more.

"Hey, There's Tetra!" Sparkle told Mistie as she pointed to the new person and their creatures coming toward them.

"Hey, Tetra. Ready for the test? Oh, are those Digimon?"

"Hai. They're Gatomon, Palmon, and Gomamon," Tetra explained as she gestured to each of her new friends.

I like Palmon and Gatomon." Sparkle commented. "Gatomon reminds me of a kitty and Palmon reminds me of spring. They are just too cute!"

"They are cute." Mistie said, glancing at the group.

"Hey, what about me?" Gomamon asked feeling left out.

"Don't worry, Gomamon," Tetra said, hugging him. "I still think you're just as kawaii as Palmon & Gatomon." Tetra knew she was out-of-character, but at the same time, was too happy about her newfound Digimon.

"Now we are all here," Fire Sorcerer told everyone. "So it is time to start the test. This will test your strength of working together and the reason why there are so many of you Guardians."

Mistie glanced at Tetra and Sparkle, and wondered what they would be tested on.

"Prepare yourselves." Fire Sorcerer told them as she pointed toward a Rocky Mountain where a light had shone on it. Then, a strange sword-like creature appeared on top of it.

"I was making a fuss over a soward?" Sparkle blinked in disappointment. "This doesn't seem like a difficult test."

"That's not any sword! That's freaking Honedge! Legend has it that any time the tapered blue section wraps around some living thing, it sucks up their life force." Mistie smiled ever so slightly, knowing about the sword Pokémon.

"Correct, that's a soward not even I want to have." Warrior Lady told her friends.

"We can take it down easily, though. Isn't it weak to fire?" Mistie glanced at her Fennekin as she spoke.

"Then use your Fennekin to take down that thing!" Sparkle demanded. "The sooner we destroy it the sooner we pass and get home."

"Okay, okay, calm the heck down!" Mistie racked her brain, trying to think of Fennekin's moves. "Uh, okay, Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin let out a yowl, and sent a small fire ball at Honedge. It took away 16 Hp. Still, it wasn't much damage. It ended up laughing.

"Uh...I don't think that did the trick." Sparkle said a little creeped out by the laugh the soward gave them.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Fire Sorcerer offered.

"Go ahead, Fire… Something…" Mistie was slightly disappointed that the attack hadn't left a burn. "Good job, Fennie."

"Ok...Fire Sorcerer, use your flame attack or something." Sparkle told her Kaimon not sure if she gave a good order. Fire Sorcerer leaped into the air and caused a fireball into her hands and tried to blast it toward Honedge, but it dodged it and headed toward Fire Sorcerer. "Look out!" Sparkle warned, but it was too late. The soward Pokémon took hold of Fire Sorcerer and smiled. Beginning to drain her energy, the fire woman screamed in pain. "Oh no!" Sparkle said in horror.

"Riolu! Use Force Palm!" Mistie shouted. Riolu stepped forward, hand glowing, and smacked the Honedge hard, knocking him off. "Alright, Riolu!"

But that didn't stop Honedge, for he wasn't even starched as he healed himself, and Fire Sorcerer was knocked out on the ground. "Tetra, I think you're up." Sparkle told her friend.

"Okay," she started, preparing.

"Maybe I can try," Gatomon suggested.

Tetra nodded. "Then go on ahead."

With that, the cat went forward yelling, "Lightning Claw!" She had readied her long claws, and pinned them into Honedge's skin. It causes 14 damage in health points. Gatomon returned to Tetra's side as she observed, "I guess it wasn't strong enough."

"What do you do? We can't beat that thing alone." Sparkle noted to everyone.

"Hmm…" Mistie eyed the Honedge, then her eyes widened as she came up with an idea. "Listen guys, I have something that might help out. It will require all of us. I'll have Snivy use Vine Whip to pin it down, then we all take turns attacking it."

Thinking about the plan option, Tetra nods. "Hai, I think that might work."

Before anything could happen, though, the Honedge raced towards Mistie's Snivy.

"Snivy, look out! It's going to use Aerial Ace!" Mistie wasn't quite sure how she knew, but she said it anyway. Snivy tried to bound out of the way, but the Honedge slashed. Snivy fainted, and Mistie rushed over. "Snivy! Oh, my poor Grass Type, I can't believe that stupid thing knows an Air Type move!"

"Now what do we do? Without Snivy, we don't have a plan!" Sparkle said in rushed.

An idea came to Tetra's head for replacement, but wasn't sure if she should say it out loud, considering what just happened with Mistie's idea. "Hm…" was all she said while thinking, What about Palmon's Poison Ivy to paralyze Honedge while the others attack…?

Mistie was fuming slightly, glaring at the Honedge. She stood up, gently placing Snivy down, and turned to the Honedge. Tetra, what is Poison Ivy?

It's an attack Palmon can do to paralyze the enemy, with ivy, of course. Sometimes it's also used to reach a high or far place. Shows Mistie by imagining an example on how the Poison Ivy attack is used.

Maybe we should use that! It's just as good as Vine Whip, maybe even better!

Eh-heh, I hope so. About equally as good, at least. Tetra then says, "Palmon, use Poison Ivy!"

"You got it," Palmon responds, then does so, entangling the Honedge with her attack.

Now who goes first? Tetra thinks.

Sparkle was shivering in sacredness not knowing what was going to happen next. "What do I do? There's no way I can do this myself! I'm too weak!" Sparkle told herself.

"Sparkle, you can do this! You were chosen like your friends to be Guardimon, the guardians of the monsters! You can make a difference with you and your teamwork!" Sparkle froze at the words Harpie Girl had said.

"Teamwork? Could that be it?"

"Riolu! Use Force Palm on the Honedge and get revenge for Snivy and Fire Sorcerer!" Mistie yelled. Riolu nodded sharply, then leaped at the Honedge, striking it. "Yeah, Riolu!" Mistie then side-glanced at Sparkle. "She's right, Sparkle! Now it's your turn, strike him before he can escape Palmon's Poison Ivy!"

Sparkle could see memories of her and her friends before high school, they were close even back then. And they would be that close from now on. Sparkle nodded, getting confidence inside her. "Harpie Girl, Angel Feather attack! Warrior Lady, Sword attack!" Her two monsters nodded and jumped into the air, the bird girl threw feathers at the Sword and the warrior lady used her own weapon at the Honedge. Making the Pokémon scream in pain.

"Gomamon, use Claw Attack!" Tetra said, using up her turn.

"Right," Gomamon nodded, jumping onto & sinking his claws into the Pokémon's skin.

Mistie smiled, the Honedge looked weak. "Okay, Fennekin, use Flame Charge!" Fennekin yowled again, and struck the Honedge with fire. It let out a roar, then collapsed. "Yeah!"

"We won?" Sparkle asked in disbelief.

Tetra cheered, "Alright!" along with her Digifriends.

"Wait, now what happens?" Sparkle asked.

"We go home?" Mistie asked. She looked at Riolu, and saw little sparks pop up from him. "Hey, you leveled up! Sweet! I wonder what level Honedge is…"

"He had to have had a low level if we beat him so easily," Gomamon joked. Tetra could only chuckle.

"Right… Easily…." Mistie said wryly.

Tetra tried to hold in her laugh, but could understand where Mistie was coming from.

"Did we at least pass?" Sparkle wondered.

"Why wouldn't we have?" Mistie asked.

"But what do we do now?"

"Now you get to meet the original creator if Pokémon, Kaimon, and Digimon and inform you of your new position." Fire Sorcerer said.

"Fire Sorcerer you're ok!" Sparkle said in joy.

"Well yeah, when Kaimon, Pokémon, and Digimon are defeated, we just get back up. Nothing can truly kill us, see?" The girl pointed to the Snivy who walked over unharmed.

"Snivy!" Mistie exclaimed, picking the Snivy up and hugging him. The Snivy blinked in surprise, but accepted the hug.

"Are all monsters like that?" Sparkle asked.

"All these questions will be answered shortly." Warrior Lady assured her master.

Shortly? Tetra wondered, unable to help her curiosity. Just how shortly…?

"How long do we need to wait?" Mistie asked, setting Snivy down.

"Right now," Gatomon answered as light surrounded the humans and monsters.


	2. Episode 2

The next thing anyone knew, the humans were in a mist-like world. They were all impressed, except the monsters themselves. How anything can live here, though, was beyond the humans.

_So misty…_ Tetra thought, looking around once.

Mistie turned her head towards Tetra. _What? Oh~, oops….. _She blushed with embarrassment, and decided to look around to cover it up.

"How can anyone live here?" Sparkle wondered.

Tetra shrugged. "It may just be their habitat, or home. China has occasional smog, doesn't it?"

"True." Sparkle agreed. "Wait, how does that really apply to the situation?"

"Maybe this isn't where anybody lives, maybe they visit it for meetings or something….." Mistie muttered, looking around still. Tetra nodded in agreement.

But not long after, three creatures appear, and the guardimon recognize each one of the three. A Pokémon, Kaimon, and a Digimon.

_Merukimon? _Tetra thought, confused, but didn't show much of a reaction.

Mistie stared at the Pokémon in surprise. _I wasn't expecting Arceus… I guess it makes sense._

Soon, Sparkle notices another creature before her, a female in golden uniform. _No way, Horakhty, she's the most powerful Duel Monster ever! What is she doing here?_

The hatted girl was perplexed, but still didn't show all too much of a reaction to the rare Digimon suddenly appearing. _But he's a virus, isn't he? What would he be doing here?_

"Congratulations on passing the test, Guardimons." Horakhty told the girls with a kind smile.

Mistie raised an eyebrow. "Uh…. thanks?" She then added in a sigh, "De såg oss? Läskigt..."

"Did you say something Mistie?" Sparkle asked her friend.

Mistie smirked, knowing how much her friend hated when she spoke a different language. "I ett annat språk, ja."

"Sorry Humans, but we can only understand English." Arceus told the silver haired girl. "Now, I know you all are confused about what is going on, but we shall explain now."

"Yeah, some light on this darkness will help." Sparkled assured the monsters

Mistie exclaimed, "Som fan det kommer!"

"Would it kill you to at least translate?" Sparkle asked kind of annoyed.

Mistie grinned. "Ja, det skulle döda mig. Inte riktigt, men din reaktion är rolig!" She snickered.

"Can we please trade humans." Arceus pleaded with the others.

"Okay! Okay! Translation! God! What I said was, 'Yes, it would kill me. Not really, but your reaction is funny!' Happy now? Etiopiska!"

Tetra shrugs.

"Forgive him, Human. Arceus is a Pokémon and most of them, including him, aren't very patient." Merukimon assured the girl.

"Hey, stop hating on my kind. I don't make bad remarks about your subjects!" Arceus snickered to the Digimon.

"I think it would be best if we move along." Horakhty glared at the two males.

Averting her eyes away from everyone for a moment, Tetra very, very quietly mutters, "Well, I can speak Japanese..." Then she added as a thought, _Nihongo!_ She turns her eyes back to Horakhty with her left hand out as if about to show a magic trick. "You were saying...?"

"Now, you know what we are, correct?" Horakhty

Mistie couldn't help but blurt, "No s***."

"On second thought, I like her." Arceus remarked.

"Aw, your so sweet." Mistie said.

"Now, as you know, I Merukimon, am a Digimon. Arceus is a Pokémon, and Horakhty is a Kaimon, or Duel Monster as you call them. As you can see, we have been protecting our world and your world from war for years, now. But, our strength has been...draining."

Tetra noted, "So you needed us to help?"

"Yes, until further notice. From here on out, you Sparkle, will be the guardian of the Kaimon, you Tetra, will be the guardian of the Digimon, and you Mistie will be the guardian of Pokémon." Horakhty.

"Why is your strength failing? Why did you choose us? How do so many people know about you guys, but not know you actually exist? Why do we need to guard the worlds? What war?" Mistie became so agitated, she began speaking Swedish again, but she stopped.

"Ok seriously, do you humans die from curiosity? Is that where 'curiosity killed the cat' came from?" Arceus couldn't help but ask.

Mistie raised an eyebrow. "Uh…. no, we don't….. I don't know where that came from, and just answer my questions please!"

"For why we are losing our strength, we don't know. All we know is lately we've grown weaker and I fear this is because something is going horribly wrong with the four worlds. We've chosen you three to be guardians until our strength is to be recovered. And because of your love for monsters." Merukimon explained.

The girl in a pink hoodie and hat nodded once in understanding.

"As for how many people know about us, only few. Since we wish to keep the monster world from the Human world secret for now. Until we feel humans and monsters can live together.

"Then why are there games and TV shows about you guys? Also, does that mean that the characters in them are real?" Mistie turned to Arceus. "Does that mean that a guy called N from Pokémon is real?"

"The human characters are made up. At least in the anime, I'm sure in the game and anime they could exist. The people who created those shows and manga are the people who know about our existence and they make these shows so people can see what our monsters are like." Arceus explained.

Mistie nodded. "So, N doesn't exist….?"

"What's an N?" Arceus asked.

"Arceus hasn't been in his world since he started losing his powers. Same as all of us." Merukimon added. "For all we know, our world has changed than we first left."

Mistie looked at them in disbelief. She didn't want to anger any of the monsters, especially Arceus, but she said, "For all you know, they are completely destroyed! Why did you leave them like that? When did you? You should have kept an eye on them-" She broke off as she got interrupted.

"Calm down! We have kept our eyes on the world and no evil has destroyed it, yet. Which is why we need the Guardimon!"

"But you can't tell me if someone from the games of Pokémon exist. Yeah, you've kept a real good eye on them." The last part was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Arceus said in a sarcastic voice, "maybe when you're the leader of a whole world and is too weak to look at only a few places, tell me how you do your job!"

Mistie felt a lot of anger. "You know what? F*** off!"

"What did I just say about the language?!" Horakhty Yelled so loudly and angrily everyone grew quiet and couldn't speak. Seeing what she done. She coughed, and dusted off imaginary dirt from her dress. "A-anyways, the only damage from our world is that monsters from our world seem to be entering the Human World."

"How can that be?" Sparkle questioned.

Mistie ignored it all. "I don't care what you say about my language! Jag fattar inte att du, Arceus! Gud, du är hemskt! Jag vill inte gå om jag måste ta itu med dig! Fan ta dig! Jag sticker. Hitta någon annan för Pokémon, jag vägra!" With that, she stalked off into the mist.

"Seriously, you're still on that. Actually I should be more surprised you weren't scared of Horakhty."

Mistie turned for a second to yell, "Oavsett! Jag bryr mig inte om Horakhty!" Then she turned back to the mist, stalking off.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Arceus promised.

"How do you know?" someone asked.

"Because this is a small world, it will take her five minutes for her to come back here. She won't know where to go. We can decide where she goes and where she can't. She can't leave this world and get back to her own until we say so. But don't worry, she'll realize that soon enough.

Mistie appeared long enough to mutter, "Nej jag vill inte!"

"Hey! We're Anime! You either speak to us in English, or Japanese!' Arceus shouted back.

"Gör mig, varför inte du? Make me, why don't you!" She growled.

"If you ask me, you and her were meant to be together." Merukimon joked.

Mistie said, "Åh, håll käften!" Then she turned back and walked off. Snivy, Riolu, and Fennekin hesitated, wondering whether to follow or not.

The group hears a facepalm, and turn their heads to see Tetra facepalming herself while shaking her head. "Gawl..."

"So how long will this take, because I have so much in my social life going on. Trying for cheerleader, school play, prom queen" Sparkle listed off her list of high school activities.

"Once we figure out why our powers are being drained and stopping it, you may get back your true social life." Horakhty promised.

Tetra felt like bursting out in anger at the term, 'Social life' due to the fact she didn't like talking to others as much as enjoying her solitude. The least she showed, though, was an annoyed face.

Mistie walked back to the group. She looked at them in slight anger, but doesn't show any shock. Growling slightly, she stayed at the edge of the group.

"You all have three creatures, correct? What types are they?"

Mistie spoke first, her voice with anger in it. "Snivy, en gräs-typ. Riolu, en kämpande typ. Och Fennekin, en eld typ. Vad spelar det för roll?"

"Ok seriously, get this kid away from me!" Arceus demanded.

Mistie looked at him coolly. "Jag trodde att du gillade mig, Arceus."

"Mistie, just tell them in English." Sparkle pleaded.

Mistie rolled her eyes. "Varför skulle jag? … Fine. I said, 'I thought you liked me, Arceus.' Happy now?"

"I did not say I liked you, Merukimon mocked me on that, and yes, I am happy now."

"Lycka borta, eftersom jag talar så här..."

Arceus and Sparkle glared at Mistie.

Just about reaching her limit, Tetra mouths, _Yamete, yamete, yamete!_

"I said, 'Happiness gone, since I am talking like this.' God, take a language class." Mistie rolled her eyes. "Svensk är en fantastisk språk, förresten…"

"And you wonder why I hope your kind ends." Arceus said.

"Jag hoppas att du slutar!" Mistie said, rage returning. "Hey, I see why you chose me. We both have anger issues."

"I can definitely see that." Merukimon laughed.

"I really need some girl friends." Horakhty told herself.

_Well, count me out, then. _Tetra thought. _I call myself a boy, anyway!_

"Well now, what about you Tetra, what types of Digimon do you have?" Horakhty asked the girl in the hat.

"Water, or sea animal; light; & Earth, or plant," she answered, herself, looking at her Digifriends.

"Uh...I have a fire, wind and earth." Sparkle added.

"Hmm, in time you will get more monsters but that won't be for a while now." Horakhty Told the girls. "Now we don't have much time left so please take these with you." Light shown before the three and each one received what seemed to be a DS, each their own color. "These are items you will use on your guardian jobs. They will transport you to any destination where there are monsters on the loose and will give you information of that monster."

Mistie couldn't help but ask, "Ska jag inte få en Pokédex? Vad gör dessa för? Vad sägs om att få Pokeballs för mina vänner?"

"I hate you Humans!" Arceus exclaimed.

Smiling, Mistie said, "Älskar dig också, Arceus. Uh, ehm. Sorry, got used to speaking in Swedish. My questions were, 'shouldn't I get a Pokédex? What these things are for, which I know now, and should I have Pokéballs for my friends here?" Gestures to the Pokémon. "Just now I said, 'Love you too, Arceus."

"Just mate already!" Merukimon exclaimed. A glare faces Merukimon by the eyes of Tetra.

"Ew, oh god, how old do you think I am? I'm 15! I don't even have a drivers license, why would I **mate **with someone!? Let alone Arceus."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that counts as beastiality." Sparkle added.

"Hey, I'm a Pokémon, not an animal. Besides, you would be lucky to have me as a mate!" Arceus said in pride.

Mistie blanched, and said swiftly, "Gud, så äckligt. Ew, jag är så ärrad för livet! Varför sa du det, Merukimon. OH GUD, Arceus! Jag skulle inte ha tur! Du kan hamna i fängelse för det!" She gagged, and appeared sick. "Ew…. Ugh, why me!?"

"You know, I'm glad you didn't translate **that**."

"God, so disgusting. Ew, I am so scarred for life! Why did you say that, Merukimon? 'OH GOD, Arceus! I wouldn't be lucky! You could go to jail for that!' Ha, I translated!" Mistie said, slightly triumphant.

"I wish you all could act mature sometimes!" Horakhty said in disbelief.

Still sick appearing, Mistie said, "Varsågod, verkar så häftigt mognad just nu… Ehm, 'go ahead, maturity seems so awesome right now….'"

Horakhty facepalms herself. _Dear me, I traded Zork for this. _She thought to herself.

Mistie heard what Horakhty said, but ignored it.

_Am I the only one, besides our companions, that hasn't screamed or yelled something? _the pink & clothed girl wondered. _Gawl..._

_Apparently you are. I'm not normally so loud or anything, but Arceus pisses me off._

_Eh-heh… _Tetra finally spoke out loud, "Watashitachi wa futatabi, ni tsuite hanashite iru? Watashitachiha shuchō suru koto ni natte imasu ka?"

Arceus groaned. "Not you, too."

The hatted girl shrugs in return. "'What are we doing, again? Are we supposed to be arguing?' There…"

Mistie did a half-smile, looking at Arceus smugly. "Har ett problem med oss åtnjuter andra kulturer, Arceus? Like I said, get a language book or something." She tried to hide a laugh at Arceus's growl.

Merukimon sighed as he said, "Like I said, you two are meant for each other….."

"Shut it, Merukimon." Arceus snapped.

Tetra repeated half of what she said earlier, but in the same volume & tone, "Are we supposed to be arguing?"

"We're _**supposed **_to be preparing you for being the guardians, but apparently some of you think otherwise." Horakhty glared at several of the group.

Glancing at the group, Tetra sighs soundlessly. _Digimon, digital monsters, why can't we act like __**champions**__!? Gawl._

Mistie gave Tetra a said glance. _We are technically still kids… And as for Arceus and Merukimon….. I don't know…._

_Chotto matte, wait, now that I think about it, Gomamon's usually the jokester & trickster, but right now, it seems to be Merukimon… I __**just**_ _noticed…_

_Yeah… And he's a __**very **__annoying jokester at that. Seriously! Saying, _she shuddered. _that Arceus and I should… Ugh, __**mate**_…_. God, that sounds bad!_

Trying not to even dare think about it, Tetra replies, _Hai… I don't like the sound of it, either._

_Same… Though so far, I kind of like that crazy Pokémon…. __**Not **__in the way your thinking!_

_I'm not trying to! Meow! Nya! Mew, mew, mow, mrow… Gawl, finally, thinking of cats… Meow, mew..._

"Anyways...! When a monster comes to our world, the device will transport you to the spot. When that happens, defeat the monsters and they will end up here." Horakhty explained trying to get back on topic.

Tetra wondered what she meant. "What devices?" she asked, & scooped her hand into her pocket that held her light blue DS. She didn't take it out, though, & neither her hand.

Mistie rolled her eyes. "The devices they gave us?"

"Yes, it would be best to tell us what monster you are fighting so we can guide you through it for the first few fights." Horakhty added.

"So, this is basically a Pokédex of a sort?" Mistie asked.

"Sure, why not? Your device tells you about the Pokémon, Sparkle has the one to inform her about Kaimon, and Tetra has the information for Digimon."

"So…." Mistie said, opening her electronic thing. She pointed it at her pokemon, and it said, "Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."

"Yes like that, but please use it on the enemies." Merukimon told Mistie.

"Why? I need to know about my allies, too!" Mistie said.

"Humans are impossible." Arceus sighed.

"At least they work." Horakhty said being positive.

Tetra takes out her given pink DS-like Digivice, & analyzes it. Then puts it away.

"At least your guardian has some manners." Arceus addressed Merukimon.

Mistie opened her mouth to retort, but shut it and decided just to give Arceus a look.

_It's not that I even try to, really…_ Tetra defended. _It's just the way I act, especially around others._

"Now, like I said, since you will be dealing with this kind of situation for a while. We'll keep an eye on you and guide you through your first fights. Now, any other questions before you leave, and I mean real questions."

Mistie raised a hand. "Does it matter if our families and friends or even random strangers know about these guys?" She gestured to all the monsters.

"Will we see each other again in here?" Sparkle asked.

"Only when there is an important discussion to be told. And only through your dreams." Arceus told them.

"Through our dreams?"

"It is not safe for you to come here through the real gate, not until we feel it safe." Merukimon assured the humans.

_Hm~…_ was all Tetra could mutter in her head, thinking of what would & might happen later on.


End file.
